Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Destiny
by awesomeguy7676
Summary: Still working on story. Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Destiny

A/N: Hi there! This is my first fan-fiction, and I'm not very good at these yet, so... if this is bad in your opinion, say it. If it's good, say it. Thanks! :)

Enjoy!

[Note] This isn't a creepypasta.

Chapter 1

-"I didn't do anything wrong, yet I don't know where I am."

That was my first thought when I got here. I don't know anything. I only know my name, that I was previously a human, and that I was in the Pokemon world.

Where should I begin my story?

I'll start from the beginning.

It was a Friday night, I think.

I got the new Pokemon game, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity. Little did I know that it would change my life. I had gotten the game for my birthday and I couldn't wait to play it. I rolled through the credits, and everything was fine. I pressed "New Game". I saw a white flash of light, and blacked out.

I woke up in a rainbow-coloured room. I saw some text. Was this some sort of dream? I decided to go along with the 'dream'.

The room showed some text. "_I want you to save the Pokemon world."_

Was this some kind of sick joke? I mean, I enjoyed stories, but this one was just flat-out weird.

Pokemon World? Pokemon only exist in games! Or so I thought.

"Hmm...I see a reflection. Is that a reflection of...me?" I thought.

The reflection shifted. What did I look like now? I saw an Axew looking at myself.

"This has got to be a dream" I thought.

I saw a portal-looking thing. What was that thing? Cautiously, I stepped on the portal thing, and I fainted.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the sky. "Where is this? What is this? Why is this?" I thought.

I fell to the ground, and strangely, I didn't feel hurt. I went dizzy and I saw a figure. "What was this thing?" I thought. I looked at it, and it seemed to be a Pikachu. "Hello! Are you hurt?" asked the Pikachu.

A Talking Pokemon? How is that possible? I must've been dreaming. I said _"I'm fine. Wait... How can you talk?"_ Pikachu looked at me weirdly. "Of course I can talk! I can talk just as you can talk."  
_"But I'm a human! Humans don't understand Pokemon-Talk." __I said._

"You look like a normal Axew to me... Did you hit your head or something?" asked the Pikachu.

_ "Hm, that's weird. I can't be a Pokemon. That's not possible!"_ I thought. That's when I looked in the river. I looked like an Axew! _"But how? Pokemon don't exist in real-life... am I in some kind of alternate dimension?"_

Pikachu looked at me. "Well, do you remember your name?"  
I racked my brain. How can I not remember my own name? I said, "My name is... my name is..."

Pikachu stared at me. "Well?"

How can I not remember? "I don't remember." I said.

Pikachu just screamed and ran off. "_I guess that nobody will believe me..." _I said to myself. I walked towards a forest, looking glum.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2

I ran back to the forest, still unhappy. What am I going to do with my life? I have no friends, no family, and I don't know anything. I entered the forest and was attacked.

In front of me, I saw a Caterpie. In my head, I thought _"Those things are easy to defeat, like, all the time. I can easily defeat it."_ I didn't know what to do, so I just tackled the Caterpie. The Caterpie stopped me with String Shot and escaped.

"_Are you kidding me? Getting defeated by a CATERPIE?_" I thought. Then, I realized that it isn't easy to attack. I had to learn how from scratch, and as you could imagine, that was very hard. I used my survival instincts to attack Pokemon while I was in the forest, but then I heard something. In my head, I was saying...

"_It's getting closer..." _What's getting closer? After that, I just blacked out.

**Author's Edit: Sorry for the short chapter! I kind-of wanted to do a cliffhanger here, so... sorry! Will make Chapter 3 and stuffs to make up for it.**

**Edit date: 11/18/13**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I woke up, I saw myself in a room. In front of me, there was a Squirtle, a Bulbasaur, and the Pikachu that had run away from me.

"_I guess this isn't some sick dream..._" I thought in my head. I pinched myself on the shoulder. The pinch hurt, and I either didn't wake up, or this was real life. Weakly, I looked at the Pikachu and said, "_So you're the Pikachu that ran away from me..._" and then I blacked out. When I woke up again, Pikachu was still staring at me, as well as the other Pokemon. They all looked at me and said "Are you alright?"  
When I came to my senses, I told them the whole story, about how I used to be a human, and how I got hurt by a Caterpie, and then about how I heard that strange voice and then blacked out. Pikachu panicked and said "_You got hit by t-t-t-the Shadows..._" while shaking.

Pikachu looked at me and said, _"You don't seem like a bad Pokemon... I'm sorry I doubted you."_ I nodded at Pikachu and he asked, "_So, do you wanna join my Rescue Team?" _I thought about it. Well, I didn't have anywhere else to go. I guess I could do it while trying to figure out how I became a Pokemon in the first place. After thinking for about five minutes, I said _"Sure!"._ Pikachu yelled "ALL RIGHT!" and I slept at their base. I hoped things would be better in the morning.


End file.
